Hermione Tonks
by LunaPotter93
Summary: How would have events and relationships changed if Hermione had been born a Tonks? The main characters are Harry, Hermione and Dora, but they will have relationships that come and go, which is why I haven't put them in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_This is my second fanfiction. The idea came to me in a dream last night (no lie) and I just had to write it down straight away. I hope you enjoy! Please rate and comment. All right belong to JK Rowling. _

It was a cold evening in September 1979, and a little girl of 8 years old was sitting on her bed, looking out of her window. She was excited. Her mummy was going to have a baby soon, she was getting very big. She was going to be a big sister. The girl couldn't wait to help her mummy, and play with new baby. Her Daddy was a muggle relations officer in the ministry of magic. He loved his job. But nothing he loved more was coming home to 'his girls'. She smiled when she thought of her Daddy. He was the bravest, coolest man she knew. Her Mummy was a newspaper columnist, and wrote a weekly Colum for witch weekly. Her mummy said that she writes mostly about wizarding mothers, and give tips on keeping a nice home, and holding parties. Her mummy also told her that she loves it because she got to do what she loved and gets to stay at home with her, and the soon to be born baby.

"Dora!" her mother called to her, breaking her from her train of thoughts. "Dora! Can you come down here please?" Dora hopped off her bed yelling, "Coming Mummy!" Smiling to herself, she skipped out into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen where her mummy was cooking something on the stove. She turned and smiled at her daughter, who was wearing her favourite shade a bubble-gum pink hair, "Ah! Dora. Can you please grab Daddy from the shed? Dinner's nearly ready" Dora nodded, and walked through to the back garden. Her Daddy uses the garden shed to do his paperwork in peace and quiet, so that he didn't have to stay at the office at all hours, 'being next in line for department head is hard work', he always told her with a smile. As she got up to the shed door, she knocked. "Come in!" he called after a couple of seconds. He looked up and smiled at her as she walked through the door, "Hello sweetie! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dora stepped into shed, looking round quickly before focusing on her Daddy saying, "Mummy says dinners nearly ready!"

Ted smiled down at his daughter, before standing and then picking her up, making her giggle. "Well then, we mustn't keep her waiting!" Still carrying his daughter, he stepped out of the shed, closed the door, and tapped the lock with his wand before starting his walk up to the house.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The family sat down to have their dinner, which was Spaghetti Bolognese. Dora smiled when she first saw that on her plate. It was her favourite meal. She loved it when it made her a big mess. It was just funny, and it always made her parents laugh. They rarely ever laughed now-a-days. It was because there was a war on. It was way Dora wasn't allowed to go to the local muggle primary school, like so many of the neighbours did. Her Daddy told her it was because Mummy has an evil sister who was on the other side, who didn't like us very much, and would do anything to hurt us. She thought it was a shame that she wasn't able to know any of her mummy's family because she married for love, but that was the way it is. She guessed she wouldn't understand till she was older.

Suddenly, her mummy dropped her knife and fork, and placed her hand on her round tummy. Dora was scared. Ted was immediately at her side. "Dromeda? Love? Are you okay? Is it time?" Andromeda, her mother, nodded. When the pained expression on her mummy's face left she turned to her husband. "Ted, can you grab my overnight bag, and send a patronus to Molly and Arthur to pick up Dora?" Ted nodded, lifted his wand and something silver came out of his wand, before running up stairs. Andromeda looked at her daughter's scared expression. "Dora darling. I'll be fine. You're going to be a big sister soon!" Her expression suddenly changed to one of joy and happiness as Ted ran down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy! Mummies have the baby!" As Ted got to the kitchen, and started to lift his wife out of hair chair and towards the fireplace. "I know sweetie" At that moment, I man came through the fire; he was a tall man with red hair. He looked at the family and smiled. "It's time I see. Shall I take Dora to mine to stay the night?" Ted nodded as he and Andromeda walked towards the fire. "Dora, go pack an overnight bag, you're going to stay at Uncle Arthur's tonight, and I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Dora nodded as her parents disappeared in flames. After a moment she turned to Arthur. "I'll be back down in a minute." With that, she ran up the stairs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

When Dora and her Uncle stepped through the fire, they walked into a house she very much loved and admired, the Burrow. "Give me your bag Dora and I'll go and put it up in the room we've set up for you. Why don't you go and find everyone?" Dora nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen, where she found her Auntie Molly doing the washing up. "Hello Aunty Molly!" Molly turned, and smiled. "Good evening sweetheart. I hear your Mummies having your baby brother or sister. Are you excited?" Dora nodded. "Where are Charlie and everyone?" At that moment, a boy of her age came bounding down the stairs, and when he saw his friend he yelled, "Dora!" She smiled and turned to her best friend, "Charlie!" They hugged and then ran off into the sitting room. She smiled at them. Those two where the best of friends. She hoped that they would marry one day. It's hard to be best friend with someone of the opposite gender without falling for them.

She heard a chuckle behind her. She turned towards her grinning husband. "What?" He shook his head. He walked up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I know what you're thinking. Don't try and marry our children off before they start school" Molly smiled. "You know me too well." She paused. "In all this excitement, I need to tell you something. I found out today. It's certain. I'm pregnant again. We're due our 6th child at the start of March" Arthur smiled before giving her an even deeper kiss.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Meanwhile, Dora and Charlie were playing exploding snap in the other room. "Charlie?" He looked up. "Yeah".

"What's it like to be an older sibling?" He smiled. "Amazing. You get trusted a lot more, and not as babied. Plus! You get to play with them like all the time!" She smiled. "All what I hoped it would be" She then put her card down shouting snap, before the card blow up in her face. She always had trouble remembering the difference between the muggle and wizards games. Charlie just laughed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The next morning, everyone at the Burrow was sitting at the table having breakfast. As usual, it was complete chaos. Molly was attempting to get both 18months old Fred and George to put the fruit they were supposed to be eating in their mouths, as opposed to throwing it at crying 3 year old Percy. While Arthur was trying to calm him down, and read his paper at the same time. An almost 10 year old Bill, Charlie and Dora were just laughing their heads off. All this was just starting to drive Molly up the wall. Dora, of cause, had grown used to the mad environment that was the burrow. It was crazier than her own and it was what she liked about it.

As they were finishing, the fireplace fired up, and a beaming Ted walked through. Dora jumped up ran to her father, and giggled when he picked her up, "Have a nice night here princess?" Dora smiled "Yes Daddy! Where's Mummy? Has she had the baby yet?" Ted looked round at everyone and beamed. "Andromeda gave birth to a baby girl this morning. Her name's Hermione Annabella Tonks, after my Mother" Everyone at the table expressed their congratulations. Molly came up and hugged Ted, while Arthur came and shook his hand, and patted him on the back. The twins exchanged toothy, sticky grins, giggling, Percy was also giggling, his tears now gone. Bill and Charlie high fived, expressing how they were going have a 'little sister' to spoil. Ted just beamed and said his thanks. "Dora sweetie, why don't you go and grab your things, we really must get back to Mummy and your new baby sister" he put her down, and she ran upstairs. He turned to Molly and Arthur, "Thankyou for looking after her last night. We owe you one" The couple exchanged a smirk, "Don't worry about it Ted. Although, you may have to soon" Molly said, winking. Ted smiled, knowingly "And we will" winking back his congratulations. The children at the table were simply confused.

At this point, Dora came bounding downstairs. "Ready Daddy!" Ted nodded "Okay, bye everyone and thanks. We should get together soon. Dora why don't you say goodbye to everyone" Dora smiled at everyone "Bye everyone. Bye Charlie" running over and hugging the boy, who blushed. With that, father and daughter walked to the fireplace and walked through, after being engulfed in flames.

They stepped out into their living room, where Andromeda was currently sitting with a pink bundle in her arms. "Mummy!" Dora exclaimed, running over. "Morning Dora", as her daughter kneeled on the sofa next to her, looking down at the bundle with care that she didn't know she possessed. "Is this her Mummy?" Andromeda smiled. "Yes sweetie, this is your new baby sister. Hermione."

Dora looked down at the bundle. The baby had brown hair, just a couple shades lighter than her mothers, and her own natural brown, and her eyes were a darker shade of blue, unknown to her, means that her eyes were likely to change to be a chocolate brown. Dora moved hair hand, and started stroking the babies face tenderly, she felt soft. Dora smiled and murmured, "Hermione…" She vowed that she was going to look after her, no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_This is the second chapter. Please rate and comment. All rights to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy! Things are about to get interesting._

It was strange, that even through my were in the middle of an all-out wizarding war, people were still getting together, getting married, having children, as if they were trying to keeping going as normal. Shortly after Hermione's birth, they'd heard that Edgar and Emily Bones had a little girl, who they believed they named Susan, but they were sadly killed 2 weeks later, along with their two older children Thomas and Elizabeth. Ted came home sombrely that day saying that she know was being looked after by her aunt, Amelia. Shortly after Charlie and Dora celebrated their 9th birthday, respectively, as had Bill celebrated his 10th.

Not long after Dora's birthday, they heard that Xenophilius Lovegood, the slightly crazy editor, and founder of the Quibbler, had married the McDonald's daughter, Mary. Around the same time, the Abbotts had a little girl, called Hannah. One time, her cousin Sirius came over for dinner, exclaiming that his best friend James Potter and his wife Lily were due at the end of July, as were the Longbottoms. The surprising one was the fact she heard her estranged sister Narcissa Malfoy, was due at the beginning of June. She shuddered with the realisation that her Hermione would have to be in the same year as a Malfoy, who also so happened to be her cousin, who would most likely believe her a dirty half-blood. Shortly after that little gem, Molly and Arthur brought home their 6th son, Ronald Bilius Weasley. She wasn't sure how that woman coped, Molly had a heart of gold, and Andromeda loved her to pieces.

It was now early May, around 4 o'clock; Dora was spending the afternoon at the Weasley's, so she was using her free time to finish off her latest column. She was just putting in the finishing touches when Ted walked throw the front door. "Hello love" placing a kiss on her check. "You look lovely as always". Andromeda just smiled. "Thankyou dear. Your home early. Any reason why?" She said this while reading over what she had written. Feeling satisfied, she got up to attach it their owl, Reginald's leg. As she got up, Ted replied. "Ah. Funny that really. Arthur Weasley came up to me just now and asked if we'd be at his place at 4:30pm today. He said he had something important to discuss. He was acting strange, oddly I think it must be important or he wouldn't ask."

As the owl flow away, Andromeda turned, with a questioning look on her face. "I wonder why. Molly didn't say anything this morning when I dropped Dora there just before lunch." She sighed. "We best get ready, and flew over in ten minutes or so.

As she said, in the next ten minutes, they appeared in the burrow's kitchen, with a sleeping Hermione in Ted's arms. As they were brushing off the soot, Dora came over and hugged them before running off with Charlie and Bill upstairs again. As they shook the heads at the children antics, they noticed the five adults sitting at the table. There was of course Molly and Arthur Weasley, but there was Albus Dumbledore, their old headmaster, smiling broadly at them, and there was a rather nice young couple. One with messy black hair and glasses, the other with dark red hair, with the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes she's ever seen. Molly smiled, "I'll go and put Hermione up in the spare cot in Ron's room, she'll probably be asleep for a while. The twins are having their afternoon nap as usual while the boys and Dora have gone up to play in their rooms." Andromeda nodded confusedly, as Ted past Hermione over. Molly smiled, "Have a seat. I'll be back down in a minute. Arthur will make you some tea, and explain". With that she started up the stairs, and Andromeda and Ted took their seat.

Andromeda was confused still, and was about to opening her mouth when Ted started up instead, "Hello Arthur, Albus. And James, how are things? And this must be Lily. How lovely!" Andromeda just smiled. So these were the famous Potter's. She's heard so many things. Trust Ted to take things all in his stride. But what were they all doing here? She asked Arthur this as he placed tea on the table, just as Molly came back down and took her seat at the table. But Albus answered instead. "I can answer that one Andromeda. These two lovely people, as your husband rightly said, are James and Lily Potter. They are in need of some help and advice from people who we could trust from outside the order and their usual circle of friends". This just made Andromeda slightly more confused. For one thing, she knew that both of Molly's and Arthur's brothers were in the order, which she knew was the order of the phoenix. Hell! She knew that Molly and Arthur were practically members. Which she mused was probably why they were asked, but why her and Ted. It was at this point James Potter started to speck. "You don't have to help if you don't want to, you just please let us explain. Molly and Arthur already know bits. It's just we need someone we can trust and Sirius told us that he trusts you with his life" Wait. Sirius, her baby cousin had said that? In normal circumstances she would have asked more about that, but she knew that this was no normal situation. So she went on to say, "Does Sirius know that you're talking to us? And why do you need our help? I'm not sure what we could do."

James chucked. "No. Sirius doesn't know we're talking. Let me explain." He took it deep breath, and started to tell their story. "Two weeks ago. Albus informed us of a prophecy, which involves our son. Unfortunately Voldemort heard the first part. Albus can explain the details later, but for now bear with me" They nodded, and he continued. "Voldemort is now after us, or rather, our son, who we've decided to name Harry. After his birth we plan to go into hiding, with Sirius as our secret keeper. The problem is that Voldemort will still be after us and the latest intelligence that someone close to us is a traitor. We have no idea who, all we know is that they are possibly one of our closest friends, and that they are part of the order. That brings us down to three people, Sirius, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. We don't want to believe it, but it is how it is." He hesitated. "If the worse happens, and he finds us, we need a contingency plan, which would involve you. If you want to duck out, say so now". Ted glanced at his wife, before turning to Dumbledore. "What does the prophecy say?" Albus looked and James, who nodded his agreement, he looked back at Ted. Albus continued. "The prophecy states. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...'_ that is how much Voldemort knows, the rest is this, _'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_. This means that either Harry, or another boy, is able to fulfil it. Sadly, he seems to have decided on Harry, and is after him. I believe that this is partly for the fact that they are both half-bloods" they were all they are silent thought. Until James started up, saying, "Still want to help?"

Andromeda and Ted looked at each other, talking silently. After a minute or two, they looked back, and Ted said, "Tell us your plan." James nodded, and continued. "If they worst happens, and he finds us, Lily is going to cast a spell, a blood protection spell. There are two forms of this; one is for the one protected to live with a blood relative. For us, this isn't possible since we only have on left between us, Lily's muggle sister, who just happens to hate magic. The other version is to live with people of our choice till he's 17 when the spell would be broken. It's less powerful, yes, but we believe it's the better option to the other. We would rather he be with better, much more caring people, will extra spells, and more people protecting him, rather than that." He paused for a minute to let it sink in. "If you both agree we would like those people to be you. We have already bought a house, on a nice patch of land, just over the next hill, just a couple of hills over from the lovegood's. It's nice, three floors, five bedrooms, large garden. You get the picture. It has already been given all the protection we could throw at it, including the fidelius, which Arthur is secret keeper" they looked over at him; he nodded, smiling slightly, before turning back to James. "You don't have to do this if you don't want too. The house is currently in Albus' name, but will change to yours if you agree. It would be yours too keep. We have already set up a vault with 50,000 galleons (£250,000) in under Harry's name. This would to pay for all of his needs until he reaches the age of 17, when he would get everything" James paused. "Sorry, I'm gabling. Do you accept? Don't feel like you have too. Molly and Arthur have already offered themselves."

Ted looked round at his wife, who gave a brief short nod. He turned, and looked at the Potter's. "We will. It hopefully won't happen anyway, all things considered. And even if it did, we couldn't let a little boy go to just anyone." He gave a small grin at Molly and Arthur, before continuing. "Just… how do we go about with getting the boy too us?" At this point, Albus interrupted. "I can answer that. If anything were to happen, I will get the boy to you." James nodded at Albus, before sliding an envelope at Ted, before continuing, "Only open this envelope if anything were to happen. It has letters to Harry from us, to be given to him on his 13th birthday, plus a smaller envelope for his 17th. It encloses legal documents, etc." He passed over another one. "This one can be opened. It holds the key to his trust vault, and also the key to the house. Don't worry, these are labelled. We have one, as to Molly and Arthur, and Albus. Albus will owl the documents for the house, which he will place in your names at some point tomorrow" Albus nodded, before James continued again. "It holds instructions to you, photos of us, we will send more every so often once he is born. We want him to know us. The last two items are documents. The first being copies of our wills, signed by us and the goblins, just so the ministry doesn't give you any trouble, and adoption papers. They have already been signed by us. If the worst does happen, Albus will witness you signing it, before singing it himself, and taking it to the ministry."

All this was a lot to take in. After a minute or two of silence, Andromeda looked up; looking Lily directly in the eye, "We will be sure to take care of him, and if anything were to happen" Lily gave her a sad smile, before talking for the first time that afternoon. "You can have the house on us. Move in whenever you like. We're lucky in life not to worry about that. I… I just want to thank you both. I can see that, whatever happens, it's hopefully the start of a long friendship, and trust"

After some more take, Molly offered for everyone to stay for dinner, Albus declined since he had a staff meeting at Hogwarts, but before he left he said, "What we discussed tonight, cannot be repeated to anyone else. Is that a deal?" Everyone nodded before Albus took down the silencing charm that they hadn't realised was there, then leaving through the back door and aparating away. After a moment, James put up another silencing charm before saying, "We need to tell you four one last thing."

HPHPHPHP

Lily was sitting in her kitchen in their cottage in Wales, in the little village of Godric's Hollow, just two weeks before. She couldn't believe what Albus was telling her, James and Sirius. That there was a prophecy, about a boy who would one day defeat the darkest wizard of all time, which sed dark wizard believed to be her unborn son. She looked down, rubbing a swollen belly. She was due in a little over 2 and half months. If you'd asked her this morning, she couldn't have been happier, but now… all she wanted was to keep her son inside her, at least then he would be safe. But Lily was a smart which, and she admitted to herself with a huff, that it didn't take a genius to know that wasn't possible. She looked back up, and into conversation when James put his arm round her, and gave her a small squeeze. She heard Albus say, "I will more than happily be your secret keeper. I believe it would be the best option, the best way to keep you protected." James shook his head, "No. Sirius will be secret keeper. I can think of no one better." Lily nodded her agreement. Albus signed. "If that is what you want. I have to go now. If you have any questions, or want to cast the charm early, let me know. I'll see you at the order meeting tomorrow" He went over to the flames, and apparated to the Longbottoms, where he intended to have a similar conversation.

Sirius looked at them. "Are you sure you want me as your secret keeper?" The couple nodded at him, before James answer. "Sirius, you my best friend, you've become basically my brother since you turned up on my parents doorstep the summer before our sixth year. Hell! Dad even joked that he should have adopted you! We could never trust anyone else more." Sirius thought for a second before nodding and talking again. "That is exactly what they'll expect. Now, I can actually cast the charm myself, so we don't need to tell Albus…" he trailed off before looking at the confused couple. "We tell everyone, including Remus even, that I am the secret keeper, but Peter will actually be it. No! Hear me out! The death eaters will be thinking I will be, with exactly your logic. Peter is properly the last person they'd think of. I will keep an eye on him, make sure he's safe. And with everyone thinking it's me, they'll come after me, rather than Peter. What do you guys think?" Lily looked sadly between Sirius and her husband. She knew he was right. The idea had merit. She had a feeling that he believed the traitor to be Remus. Lily didn't want to believe it, of any of them, but Remus, in her mind, if her were to betray them, was as likely as it would be for Sirius would go crawling back to his Mother, begging for forgiveness. Before James could respond, she looked at him and said; "Okay. Let's do it."

HPHPHPHP

The four adults in the room looked at the Potter's. Arthur was the first to speck. "But I thought you said that Sirius was your secret keeper?"

Lily just smiled at them. "That's the point, up till now only us, Peter and Sirius himself knew. Sirius and Peter will go on believing that only we four know, but we wanted to tell you four as a fail safe way of informing the ministry of that fact. You four can give them memories of this conversation, and there is actually a signed document, by us, in that envelope that tells the story. It's also charmed so if they check authenticity of the story and originality. It's a fail safe way to know they'll at least give Sirius a trial, and dose him with veritaserum, hopefully, if needs be. I know it's a lot to ask, especially on top of everything else, we just want to make sure that all bases were covered." The Weasley and Tonks couples looked at each other before nodding at Lily and James. With that, James removed the charm once more, and Molly rose to make diner, the two other witch stepping up to help, as three boys with red hair, a girl with pink hair, ran down the steps, and ran after the three men as they walked into the living room. Their conversation left forgotten, at least for now.

HPHPHPHP

The next weeks and months passed with if possible, even more bloodshed, fear and death. On the day that Albus sent through the documents for the house that was now in their names, they had started to pack their things to move into it now Arthur had given them the secret, and put their house back on the market, they received the news that Molly's two twin brother's Gideon and Fabian had been killed in a battle for the order, their killer was believed to have been Antonin Dolohov, a well-known death eater. Mad-eye Moody informed Ted at work that it was a brutal killing but they had fought like true heroes. Once they had moved into their new home, and sold their old one, they'd heard of the birth of Harry, and of course Neville Longbottom, the day before. As August moved slowly into September came Hermione's first birthday, and the news of the Lovegood's conceiving their first child. Even through the death toll was piling up, they seemed happy. Although they had kept what they had promised to a keep a secret hidden, even from Sirius. They'd told him they moved home for the girl's safety and had asked Arthur to be secret keep as they only lived a short distance away. He had accepted this without much of a fight, which just made them feeling slightly guilty, but they knew it was for the best. More time past, as did Dora's and Charlie's 10th birthdays, and Bill's 11th, and the little boy was bouncing at starting Hogwarts in under a year. As more time past, the Lovegood's had a little girl called Luna, and Molly and Arthur announced that their 7th child was on the way, a little girl this time. Molly was so pleased, a little too please in Andromeda's opinion. After little Ginny's birth, and Percy's 5th birthday past 10 days later. And so August rolled into September once more. And soon it was Hermione's 2nd birthday. Time seemed to have passed quickly.

A little over a month later was Halloween. They'd had an afternoon with Arthur taking Dora, along with Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins while Molly looked after Hermione, Ron and baby Ginny at the burrow. Later that night, Andromeda lay in bed next to her husband, hoping the war will be finished soon, and they wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, including the Potter's safety. Lily and she has been corresponding weekly, sometimes Lily included a picture of them and Harry, or Harry with Sirius, to put in the album that she had sent to Andromeda a year ago to keep them in. Andromeda had sent a photo to her of her two daughters on Hermione's latest birthday, and she was considering sending one of Dora with the boys going trick-an-treating, next time she sent a letter. It was with that comforting thought that she fell asleep.

HPHPHPHP

Three hours later, she and Ted jumped awake, with a knocking at the front door. When they looked at each other, it happened again. Hermione had started crying at the sound. Ted just said, "I'll get the door, you get the girls, and stay in Hermione's room." She nodded. She pulled on her dressing gown, and walked out of the corridor, and down to the middle floor, where she saw Dora walking out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Was-goin' on?" She was defiantly half asleep. Andromeda just smiled and said, "I don't know sweetie. C'mon. Why don't you help me calm Moine down?" Dora nodded, as she took her mother's hand, and walked into her sister's room.

Meanwhile, Ted was walking to the door, holding his wand tightly in his hand. He said throw the crack in the door, "Who is it? I warn you! I'm armed!" He heard a voice respond. "It's me. Albus. Albus Dumbledore. I once had to give you a detention for turning Professor Slughorn's robes pink, and we both know the secret behind the Potter's disappearance."

Dumbledore? What is he doing here? This can't be good. He opened to door to find him standing there with a little bundle in his arms. He stepped in to the house, and Ted saw a little boy that looked remarkably like the little Harry Potter from the photo's little sent them, except for the scar on his head. Which could only mean..? "Albus? What happened? Is this Harry? Where are James and Lily? Are the..?" He shut the door behind his as Albus looked at him glumly, passing over the 15month year old orphan. "They were murdered by Voldemort. You should call Andromeda down, and put Harry upstairs, we have much to discuss." Ted nodded and walked upstairs, as he got there he called to his wife, who walked into the hallway, with Dora, presumably Hermione had gone back to sleep. He looked at his daughter. "Dora. Go back to bed please princess. I will bring you a glass of hot milk in a few minutes" She looked at him curiously, "Who's the baby Daddy?" Ted sighed, "I'll explain tomorrow sweetie, now go into you room." Dora did as she was told, and he beckoned his wife into the room opposite Hermione's. They entered the room with blue walls, with owls painted everywhere. This was the only room in the house that was already kitted out when they got here, so they left it in case Harry needed it. He placed the boy in the cot in the centre, carefully, and tucked him in. He turned back to his stunned wife, and said, "Albus is downstairs. This is Harry if you didn't guess. James and Lily were killed earlier. Let's go and talk to him". Andromeda nodded sadly, tears appearing in her eyes, but not falling, as she took on last look at the boy, as they left the room, and shut the door.

10 minutes later, Ted had taken a glass of hot milk up to Dora, mixed with a mild sleeping draught to make sure she slept. The three adults were seating wrong the kitchen table each with a cup of tea in from of them. Albus explained that the Potter's were betrayed, that they were killed by Voldemort himself, but thanks to Lily's protection spell, the killing curse backfired onto the caster. Although Albus expressed that he didn't think it was the end of the Dark Lord, but merely the beginning. The Tonks then signed the adoption paperwork, as did Dumbledore. As he stood up to leave, Andromeda stopped him, giving him a piece of paper. "I think you should read this." Albus was surprised at what was written, but he nodded saying that Sirius was currently in custody for betraying Lily and James, and for the apparent murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. "I will try and get the ministry to give him a trail at least. If you two along with Molly and Arthur provide memories, and allow yourselves to be interviewed at the trail, he may be able to be decreed innocent. I will be in touch." And with that, Albus left them alone in the kitchen, in silence. Contemplating the fact that they were now the parents of Harry James Potter-Tonks, saviour of the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_This is chapter three. Sorry for the long wait but I intend to keep uploading from now on. Ideas welcome. _

The next month was certainly an interesting one for the Tonks household. With a one and two year olds in the house, you can imagine that night times could get rather noisy. Hermione could now sleep through the night, but Harry was currently teething which now meant that she was waking up whenever she heard his cries. Dora was only too happy to play with the two toddlers while Andromeda did her writing, which did make things easier. Ted was always helpful whenever he was at home, changing nappies or helping with the crying at night. It took to some adjusting, but they got into a new routine within a couple of weeks. The Ministry kicked up a small fuss when they found out where Harry was, saying that he should be with family. But when Dumbledore showed the Minister himself the adoption papers, there wasn't really much they could do. Remus Lupin has been to see them every few days when he found out that Harry lived with them. He was so happy to see him alive and well, and he said that he was so pleased Sirius was innocent and to be honest, so was she. They and Dumbledore have spent many afternoon's going over the details for his trial. Ted and Arthur would join whenever they were off work.

Around the middle of November, she planned to go and see Sirius with Remus. She had taken the kids to the Burrow that morning and then went and met Remus at the main Reception desk before being shown to a little room, in the Ministry's holding area, to wait for him. A couple of minutes later, Sirius walked in through the door to their left.

Andromeda smiled; "Sirius!"

"Andie! Remus!" Sirius hugged them and set down. "Thank you for coming to see me. How's Harry? The girls? Ted?"

"They are fine Sirius. Harry's teething, but he's settled in fine" Andromeda replied, and after noticing the look in his eyes. "And before you ask, no I wasn't allowed to bring Harry. Apart from the fact there is a rule saying no under 12's seeing prisoners, but they said that since your down for supposedly killing his parents, you're not allowed too. I'm sorry Sirius."

Sirius grimiest. "I was meaning to thank you for that actually. You and Ted telling Dumbledore that it wasn't me, the same to Molly and Arthur. Sticking by me too, and taking Harry in. I can't think of anyone better." He paused. "One question through, how did you know in the first place? How come you ended up adopting Harry?" After his dear cousin explained everything, he smiled. "So James did listen to my ramblings then". Everyone went into a sober silence.

Remus then broke the silence. "Have you got a trial date yet Padfoot?"

"Yes" Sirius looked at him. "Friday the 26th"

"But that's only 10 days away!" Andromeda jumped in. "How is it that you only just found out?" Sirius shrugged.

Remus replied. "They want to find him guilty according to Dumbledore. They need someone to blame."

Sirius didn't look surprised, but Andromeda looked angry. "How can you go into a trail already wanting to find someone guilty?"

Remus shrugged. "Some people are narrow minded." He paused. "On the matter of the trail. We need to discuss what Dumbledore has got planned so far Sirius."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus came with Andromeda to the Burrow to pick up the children, and they ended up staying for lunch. She and Molly had a small laugh at Remus' expense when they noticed Dora had developed a small crush for their werewolf friend. Although slightly embarrassed, he took it in his stride, answering all of the questions she was asking, and letting her talk endlessly at him. Although the funniest part was that Charlie didn't like this one bit, and started poking Dora's arm just to get her attention. The lunch did give Remus time to play with Harry, and have a catch up on how he was developing.

"Well then" Remus said, placing Harry on the floor next to him in the living room where they had moved too after lunch. "I have to go now. Thanks for lunch Molly. I'll see you in a few days to discuss the final details for the trail. Bye"

After they heard the door shut, Molly turned to Andromeda and asked; "How do you think he's coping, really?"

She sighed. "He seems fine when you talk to him but when you look at him, and I mean really look at him. You can tell that he's suffering."

"Can you blame him? He lost three of his best friends just a few weeks ago. And he may even loose a forth. Thank goodness Sirius' trail is a few days before the full moon, so he'll have time to calm down if the worst does happen." Molly paused. "How are you dealing with everything? Sirius is your cousin."

Andromeda closed her eyes, and then opened them to look at a concerned Molly. "Ask me again after the trail, yeah?" Molly nodded.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"For God's sake!"

Ted looked up from brushing Dora's hair. "What is it?"

Andromeda looked up angry. "The editor over at the profit as asked me to write an article for them"

Ted looked confused. "How is that bad? What did they ask you to write?"

"They asked me to write about what it is like to be the adoptive mother of the boy who lived" Andromeda took a deep breath and then threw the letter away. "No matter. The trails today, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that. I'll write a letter declining tomorrow."

Just as Ted was about to reply, the fireplace came to life, and Dumbledore stepped into their kitchen. After patting the ash off himself he looked up and beamed. "Morning all, how are we all on this fine day?"

"Fine, thank you Albus" Ted replied. "Tea?"

"Yes please Ted" Dumbadore beamed. He sat down on the table opposite Andromeda. "I just wanted to check in on everyone before the trail."

Andromeda nodded. "All set."

Dumbledore smiled, and looked round. "I see Harry and Hermione aren't here. Gone to a friends?"

"They've gone to my sister" Ted mused as he put the tea in front of him and sat down. "I dropped them their last night. We thought it would be better. I know Molly and Arthur have sent Ron and Ginny to Arthur's brother Bilius, and Percy and the twins have gone to Molly's Aunt Muriel's. We agreed that Dora, Charlie and Bill were old enough to come with us. Right Dora?"

Dora smiled over a cereal. "Yes Daddy. We are going to be in the Ministry's waiting room like good big kids!"

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "Yes. Amelia Bones said that she would happily have someone sit with them while the trails going on."

"Ah! I am glad you get to be there Dora." There is a moment of silence, Dumbadore continued. "How are Harry and Hermione by the way?"

Andromeda smiled. "Perfect. Now we've got into a routine, it is like Harry has always been here. Hermione certainly doesn't know the difference."

Dumbadore smiled. "Good"

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP

As Andromeda entered the court room, she couldn't help but notice how dark the room was. As she sat down between Ted and Molly, she took a look up at the ceiling, it was high. So high, that she could barely see the ceiling. The door at the other side of the room opened, and two guards came in, with Sirius, whose hands were tied together. They moved him to the centre of the room, where there was a chair, with buckles for his wrists on the arms. He sat there, with his arms in place. He looked so tired, so humbled, there was no laughter in his eyes. There was only a handful of times in her life that he looked like that, it kind of scared her. You knew things were bad when he looked like that.

When the court room was called for silence, Andromeda looked up at the Wizard Garmot. She was annoyed to find that it was a full Garmot, even if she wasn't surprised. Barty Crouch was heading it, which she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Today, we are looking into the case of Sirius Orion Black, and his involvement in the death eater movement, the murders of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles." Crouch boomed out to the crowd. "How do you plead Black?"

"Not Guilty" Sirius replied.

Crouch nodded. "Very well. I will now hand over to your lawyer."

Theodore Clearwater then stood up. Looking out at the room. "When Mr Black was 16 years old, he ran away from his family's home in London, to get away from all things dark. He moved in with the Potters. These two men were like brothers. They both went onto be Aurors. But when the Potter's went into hiding, and he was asked to be their secret keeper, he said no, knowing that the death eaters knew of the close relationship between the two men, that they would be after him. It was then that he suggested using Mr Pettigrew as their secret keeper, knowing that he wasn't the best at magic, the death eaters would not suspect this move. I also have a letter from the late Mr and Mrs Potter, addressed to Albus Dumbadore, stating what has just been said, which has been sealed with magic which you can test its authenticity." He paused for dramatic affect. "You want proof, my client, and four witnesses who the Potter's told personally about this plan are willing to take veritaserum to prove that what I say is true. Thank you your honour". He then sat down. There were some murmurs amongst the Wizard Garmot. They looked like it that they didn't believe it. Crouch then murmured something to Amelia, who murmured something back.

Crouch then boomed; "Please let me see this letter." Clearwater nodded. He stood up and walked to the front, and handed over the letter before sitting back down. Crouch read the letter, his eyebrows furrowed. He waved his wand over the letter which glowed for a brief moment. He then looked at Dumbadore who nodded. Crouch then boomed. "I can confirm that the letter is authentic." Andromeda smiled. But then Crouch continued. "Who are the four witnesses?"

Clearwater said; "Edward and Andromeda Tonks, and Arthur and Molly Weasley"

Amelia murmured in Crouch's ear, who nodded. Amelia then called out; "We have decided too just talk to one witness as that should be enough. If Mr Weasley would agree to take the stand under veritaserum, and then Mr Black can afterwards?"

Arthur nodded at Clearwater, who then replied, "Everyone is agreed".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

Ten minutes later, Arthur was sitting in the stand, and has just taken veritaserum. Clearwater then asked him; "Please state you name and age"

"Arthur Septimus Weasley, 31 years old" He replied, with a blank expression on his face.

Clearwater then looked up at Amelia. "He can answer your questions now Madam Bones"

Amelia nodded and stood up and walked down to where Arthur was. "Mr Weasley, can you please tell me who the Potter's had as their secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew" He blankly replied.

"How many people knew this?"

"Lily, James, Molly, Andie, Ted, Sirius, Pettigrew and I. Although, Sirius and Pettigrew didn't know that we knew"

"Would you have ever considered Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

"No"

"And would you ever consider the fact that Pettigrew was a Death Eater or why he may have become one?"

"No but I always considered him a wimp, who would do anything for number one"

"Thank you Mr Weasley"

After that, Arthur was given the antidote and returned to his seat. Molly kissed is check, and said; "Well done".

Sirius then took the stand and was given veritaserum. Clearwater then asked, "Please state your name and age."

Sirius blankly replied; "Sirius Orion Black, 22 years old."

Clearwater then nodded at Amelia, then took over. "Mr Black, what was your relationship like with the Potter's?"

Sirius blankly replied; "James was like my brother. He had been since we were 11 years old. I have known Lily since then too. They named me Godfather to their son Harry when he was born. I loved them, and I would have done anything for them"

"When they asked you to be their secret keeper, how did you respond, and why?"

"No. Because I knew that they would suspect me first, and come after me. I then suggested Peter Pettigrew because he was the weakest of us and thought that they wouldn't go near him."

"Can you go through the events of the night of October 31st?"

"I had left work early, intending to go and visit Peter before heading over to the Potter's for dinner. But when I got to his safe house, the place wasn't trashed and he wasn't there either. He was told never to leave his safe house. I was worried, I knew that they had been betrayed. So I went to the Potter's to warn them. I thought that if I got there in time, they could have had a chance of living. But when I got there, it was too late. I saw Hagrid outside the house, holding Harry. He said that he was taking him to Dumbadore, and then to a safe house. I agreed to let him go, and even lent him my motor bike to help him get there. After I watched them leave, I thought about going in, but I decided to go after Pettigrew instead. I tracked him down to a muggle street. We duelled. He was using dark magic. He was shouting about how we were bad friends to him, how he always came last. Lies of cause. He then cut off his finger, and used a dark spell to blow up the street. When the smoke cleared, I looked up to see the rat scuttle off, and the Aurors came to arrest me."

Amelia looked confused. "The rat? Can you please explain?"

"In school, James, Peter and I became Animagus to help Remus with his transformations. Pettigrew's animal is a rat's"

Amelia nodded. "Thank you. No more questions."

Crouch nodded. "We will now break for lunch and will return in 2 hours for the verdict."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two hours later, they were sat in the court room. The five of them were all sat in a row. Remus, Ted, Andromeda, Molly and Arthur. They were all hoping for an innocent verdict. Although now the Animagus story has come out, they were worried about how that would affect him. Theodore said that he would probably just get a fine, seeing as they were teenagers when they became Animagus. That aside, he thinks that they have given a good case, and they couldn't have done anymore. Dumbadore agrees. He said that he and Minerva guessed years ago about them becoming Animagus, but they wanted to see how long until they would admit it.

"Silence" Crouch boomed. "The Wizard Garmot has made their decision." The room went silent. She clasped Ted's hand, and Sirius looked across the room at her and shared a weak smile. She nodded back and then they turned back to Crouch. He then continued; "On the count of killing Lily and James Potter. Guilty or not guilty?"

"Not Guilty." Amelia replied.

"On the count of killing Peter Pettigrew. Guilty or not guilty?"

"Not Guilty"

"On the count of killing 12 muggles. Guilty or not guilty?"

"Not Guilty"

"On the count of being a death eater. Guilty or not guilty?"

"Not Guilty"

"And lastly, on the count of admitting becoming an Animagus without registering at the Ministry. Guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty"

Andromeda closed her eyes. She hoped that they didn't send him to prison, not for that. Not after they cleared him of everything else.

"And how do you suggest we sentence?" Crouch boomed.

Amelia replied. "A fine of 2000 Galleons (£10,000), and to register his Animagus by the end of today"

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

Two hours later, Molly, Arthur and the boys had gone to pick up the younger kids and go home, after inviting everyone for a celebration round theirs around 7pm. Ted had already gone to pick up Harry and Hermione and taken them home for their nap, while Dora stayed with Andromeda and Remus to wait for Sirius in the waiting room. The door opened and a beaming Sirius walked in.

"Uncle Sirius!" shouted Dora, as she run up and hugged him. Sirius picked her up and hugged her.

"Hello Dora, nice to see you too" Sirius laughed. Before setting her down and hugging her and Remus.

Andromeda then chimed. "Feel free to stay at ours until you find a place. Oh and Molly and Arthur have invited us all round for dinner tonight"

Sirius beamed. "Perfect."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP

The next three months flew by. A month later was Christmas, and then New Year. Charlie and Dora turned 10, and Bill turned 11. Sirius got accepted back as an Auror by mid-January, and Remus was finally given a job within the Department of Magical Creatures, in the Werewolf Division. And by the end of February they moved into a 2 bed flat in Central London. Although Remus still kept his parents old cottage, so that he had somewhere to go and transform once a month. The two men came round once a week for dinner and to see Harry. And by Harry's 2nd birthday rolled around, everything seemed to have returned to some kind of normality. Molly and Arthur were getting ready to send Bill off to school for the first time, and reporters had stopped harassing them for updates on Harry. The Tonks house hold seemed happy, although they were still on guard for ex death eaters and Pettigrew. But for now, they are at peace.

HHH


End file.
